cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sector 15
|slots = 0 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Sector 15 is a quite large sector under Universal Union's control. Like many other sectors it has a main city. Sector 15's main and capital city is City 15, previously referred as Dnepropetrovsk. Due to transporting and stealing of other nations' citizens it has many nationalities in it, but mostly East European. The city is a very big Eastern European styled city, heavily controlled by Universal Union. The goverment uses mind tricks and dictatorship on their citizens. Each citizen gets a daily ration packet which contains white powder and canned water known as "Breen's Water." The food only contains enough nutrition to help a citizen live through one more day, but it doesn't contain enough to keep the citizens healthy. Many of the citizens die everyday, mostly because of the brutality. Citizens are being watched everywhere they go. They are assigned apartments and those are sweeped by Civil Protection everyday. Many citizens are arrested and taken by the Civil Protection, they usually never come back. The city has thousands of checkpoints in it, but the sector over all has millions of checkpoints, which are either controlled manually or with smart AI consoles and security cameras. Civil Protection is the police force of Sector 15 and only operates in City 15. They are like any other citizen who chose to join Civil Protection for various reasons, mostly due to better life and food. They patrol the city streets everyday. They usually carry 9mm USP-Match pistols and stunbatons charged with electricity. They don't have a good training program, but sense they are fed better then citizens they have more strength then any other citizen. They all wear uniform that fully covers their body and a gasmasks with radio and vocoder to hide their identity installed inside. They operate in squads of 2 or 4 units which makes them very effective against citizens. They beat and kill citizens everyday for a slightest violations, which keeps the city in order. Some of the units patrol in restricted areas like the city canals and are issued much better equipment and MP-7. The soldiers of Sector 15 are called Overwatch units and are mostly used outside of the city to keep those parts of the Sector under control. No one is allowed, but Sector 15's military force to be outside of the city. They are human, but are surgically modified. They are authorized to kill anything that shouldn't be alive. They only operate in squads of 4 - 6 units. They carry MP-7s, SPAS-12 shotguns, AR2 rifles, or even sniper rifles some times. Their heavy armour keeps them safe from most of the ammunition and they also are equipped with gasmaks. The Consul of Sector 15 is Doctor Scrin Sean, he spends most of his time in a very tall tower in the middle of City 15 referred to as Citidel and gives out propoganda speaches to the citizens through TVs and many screens set out through the city itself. He has the complete control over Sector 15 and can do anything that he likes with it. He is an elderly man who is 74 years old, his scientist are mostly working on weapon technologies and on their spare time on something that will help him live longer.